callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Burn 'em Out
Burn 'em Out is the sixth single-player level in Call of Duty: World at War. After two missions played as Private Dimitri Petrenko, the player is back in the Pacific theater, along with Private Miller. In this mission, the player must wipe out three Japanese mortar pits so friendly tanks can advance. Walkthrough The player will begin with two weapons, the M1 Garand and the M2 Flamethrower , but he will take out the flamethrower. He is being pinned down by a turret in a small hut, so the player is told to throw a smoke grenade. Once the player is covered by the smoke, he will advance with his squad. He will then proceed to wipe out one mortar pit, that is down the path in front of him. Once the pit is toast, literally, he will then proceed to destroy the second pit. The player will retrace his steps out of the pit and down the small path, and then take the other path. There will be heavy resistance. After this pit is burned, he will proceed to destroy the third pit, which holds a few more enemies for to face. Once that pit is scorched, the squad will regroup in the pit and the mission will end. .]] Gameplay Tips * Use nothing but the flamethrower the whole way through for your Firestarter Achievement/Trophy. If it overheats, run around and use the knife on all enemies. However, it is not advisable to do this on Hardened or Veteran. * Near the beginning, there will be a crate. There will be a Thompson leaning against it, and almost straight ahead of the turret will be a M1A1 Carbine and BAR. *When you clear out the second mortar pit, go to the MG nest. There is a scoped Arisaka on the ground. *Smoke Grenades are lifesavers when trying to complete the mission on Veteran, enemys are highly accurate and will kill you in 4-8 shots if you're not careful. Trivia * On Co-Op, only the host will have the M2 Flamethrower, all other players will have a Thompson instead. * The last Mortar Pit is the hardest as there are many enemies all armed with Type 99 machine guns, many players get their Purple Heart Achievement (die twenty times in a level) at this part of the level. * This level is similar to the film Windtalkers. * On the Wii this is the sunniest level and if you look at Polonsky's hair (which is a different color on the Wii) closely when you are in a more open spot, notice it is a dark brown. * You cannot kill the MG at the beginning of the level. * If you use the M2 Flamethrower the entire level you get an Achievement/Trophy. * You can see the Type 100 Flamethrower in this level. In the second Mortar pit, you can see several Tanks and a stand with a Flamethrower weapon on it. It is not reachable, however. *Coincidentally, the Flamethrower that comes at the first mortar pit is called Pvt. Flamer *If you you search the bunkers connected to the mortar pits, it's possible to obtain a Type 100, a Type 99, a M1897 Trenchgun, and a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle. *Sometimes you will see your fellow Marines pull out a Colt M1911 and shoot some enemies. If they get killed (by you or the Japanese), you can obtain their pistol. *After throwing smoke at the beginning of the level, if you head right there will be a Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun mounted in an hole in the wall. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels